


Morningstar

by NeoVenus22



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Incest, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter interrupts Susan's early morning practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morningstar

The archery range was high enough up the hill that it was barely visible from Cair Paravel. When the early morning sun hit, a person could consider themselves lucky to see anything on the hill at all through the glare. This was when Queen Susan like to have practice, early enough in the day that she wouldn't be disturbed by any of her regular duties. It was just Susan, the chirping of distant robins, and the satisfying pull and release of her bow.

Lately, Peter had taken to watching her.

"Looking to add another skill to your arsenal?" she said mildly when she felt his gaze on her form. She had grown accustomed to the way he watched her, could differentiate his stare from that of someone else. Susan was so settled into the rhythm of her exercise, locked into it the way her arrow sat unmoving in the target, that even the unannounced presence of the king did not bother her.

"No one in the world has the accuracy with a bow that you do, Su. I'll stick with the clumsy sword, thank you."

There was nothing clumsy about Peter engaging in swordplay. It had the strength, skill, and grace of a man, but the enthusiasm and boundless energy of a boy. She barely recalled Peter as a boy now, hardly saw him as anything except her king.

"If you're quite sure."

She turned to look at Peter, saw a grin as brilliant as the Narnian sun, now climbing over the water and up the hillside. "I'd rather watch you."

Susan laughed to herself and reached for another arrow. She'd shot three more before she felt Peter behind her. "I thought you didn't want to learn."

"There are many things I already know," he said, kissing her neck. Susan's arrow misfired wildly. She found herself grateful for the empty range, for many reasons. "If you'd care for me to demonstrate my knowledge."

"By all means," said Susan, turning to him just in time to be wrapped in his embrace. She was quite glad she didn't have to wear anything particularly cumbersome for practice, just a simple shift that was easy enough to remove, and one which she didn't much care if it got dirty. It was particularly handy, given that almost immediately, Susan and Peter found themselves tumbling to the grass. Susan reached for his trousers, found him ready for her. He let out a very unbecoming grunt at her touch, which made a liquid heat drop low within her.

"Please," said Peter, hitching his pants down to his thighs and looking at her imploringly, desperately. The sun, coming higher still now, gave his skin a warm glow, moving him past royalty into something more ethereal, something quite irresistible. Susan perched herself delicately across his thighs. His chest heaved for a moment as he stared. Susan remained patient. Peter launched his torso upwards, awkward but propelled by need, to lay siege to her neck with his lips. His hands got their fill of her breasts through her dress, but although it made Susan bite her lip, it was not enough. She tempted Peter with the slow drag of her skirt up her thighs. Thankfully, he took the bait, following the fabric with his fingers until he found the place between her legs that made Susan release a quite unbecoming grunt of her own.

Quick strokes undid her, faster than she expected. Frankly, she would have liked to take as long as possible, but she supposed there was time enough for that later. Wasn't there always time enough for it later? At the moment, she was quite certain she was ruining Peter's trousers in her excitement. Though she doubted he cared; for his part, his eyes were nearly mad with lust. Susan shifted until she was over him, then lowered herself with an all-too-easy slide. Peter drove up to meet her hips in a helpless jerk. His hands gripped at her. Susan gallantly let him dictate the erratic pace, though it became less of her riding him than Peter pulling her onto him again and again. The fit was so easy, she marveled, the ride itself so slick and smooth. She watched the way her skirt billowed with every frantic motion. She could not imagine being anywhere else, with anyone else. Peter gasped his way through one last glorious thrust, as his hands went slack on her legs.

"You have a halo," he said, panting slightly, sounding as though in a haze.

"It's just the sun," Susan said, smiling. Queen Susan the Gentle, exalted. She rose and smoothed her skirt, instinctively, providing shadow enough for Peter to readjust. When he got to his feet, she had already reclaimed her bow.

Peter glanced to it, then to her. A grin flickered but did not linger. He leaned in to kiss the corner of her mouth, properly. "Have a good time, Su. I'll see you for breakfast?"

She murmured her agreement and turned her attention to the target, drawing back her arm. She could sense his absence as uniquely as she felt his presence. It was always acutely different, a minor but noticeable shift.

Susan let her arrow fly; it struck the target.


End file.
